Sadistic Joys
by DreamsXReality
Summary: Five teens. Add in a pair of handcuffs, a stolen key, a little aphrodisiac, a sadistic plan…and you get one hell of an adventure. AUSasuSaku NejiTen minor OOC rated M for suggestive comments, language and implied drug usage
1. Aphrodisiac and Handcuffs

**Title:** Sadistic

**Summary: **  
Five teens. Add in a pair of handcuffs, a stolen key, a little aphrodisiac, a sadistic plan…and you get one hell of an adventure. (AU ) (SasuSaku) (NejiTen minor) (OOC) (rated M for suggestive comments, language and implied drug usage)

**A/N:** Don't ask where I got this idea…you really don't want to know. It's…different from my usual plots.  
My excuse? Some freak shoved a demonic plot bunny into my brain to frolic with the innocent angel bunnies minding their own business. And this is the result. Much thanks to Kisa-chan for her help when I had no ending for this!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own half the plot. None of the characters.

-LustfulWishes-

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto called obnoxiously, pushing his way through the crowd and back to the table in the corner where Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten where lounging. Neji followed him silently, flicking his hair to the side with a glance over at TenTen. "What?" Sasuke asked, looking a little peeved. Naruto had just interrupted Sasuke trying to find a moment to ask Sakura out. "Dude...they can't play. Three of the band members caught the flu on the way here. They won't leave their car cuz they're contagious so yeah..." Naruto said, succeeding in pissing Sasuke off even more. "Are you kidding me?" Sasuke, Sakura, and TenTen all asked at once. The look on Neji's face told all though. This was one of his favorite bands of all time...he was pissed. TenTen jumped up and put her arm around Neji.

The five teens were at a coffee place in the plaza near their school. There was supposed to be a free concert there today by a band called The Used and they had planned to celebrate the first day of school by hanging there. Apparently the first day of school is not something to celebrate.

"Let's go Neji-kun...I'm sure they'll reschedule...c'mon let's go get Juice It Up...my treat." TenTen always knew how to calm Neji down, not to mention that she knew the effect that her touching him had on him.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up reluctantly and followed them to Juice It Up, with Naruto bounding ahead. As Naruto, Neji, and TenTen were ordering, Sasuke pulled Sakura outside the door for a moment.

"What's up Sasuke?" Sakura asked with confusion in her deep green eyes.

"Sakura..." Sasuke started with just a hint of nervousness. "I was wondering...if you'd like to…to go see a movie?" he finished breathlessly, searching her eyes.

"Sure Sasuke…isn't that what we were planning on doing later on today anyway?" she asked, outwardly confused, though inside…inside she knew what was up and figured she'd just wait and see what happened later.

"I…I meant like—" Sasuke was rudely interrupted when the door to Juice It Up burst open and TenTen grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her inside.

"Sakura!!! We need to talk!" she shouted, leaving Sasuke outside.

"What?" Sakura asked, genuinely confused once more.

"Well….actually…." TenTen said looking sheepish. "It just looked like you needed help getting rid of Sasuke."

Sakura laughed. "Actually, yes I did."

"YES!" TenTen leaped into the air, pumping her fist up high. "I was right!!!"

"Haha, of course! Which is why you're my best friend." Sakura said, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Of course." TenTen said before turning unusually serious.

"You…You did remember the handcuffs right?" she asked.

"Yepp, right here." Sakura said fishing in her purse, but not pulling them out in case one of the guys was watching.

"Good," TenTen replied. "They're going to go through with it so you're gonna need them."

"Is it bad that I'm…sort of…almost…looking forward to this?" Sakura asked mischievously.

"Maybe a little." TenTen replied with a laugh.

"But you know, you kinda—" TenTen was cut off when Neji handed her the smoothie she'd ordered and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Ready for some comedy, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

"Always." She answered with a sly grin.

Naruto handed Sakura her usual smoothie, Pomegranate Passion with energy boost, and the group of teens left the small store. Outside, Naruto gave Sasuke his usual, Pomegranate Passion…no additives. Sasuke never went into Juice It Up…it was too 'small and perky' as he had once described it.

The five teens sat down at one of the tables outside, Neji and TenTen sharing a seat and Sasuke edging closer to Sakura whenever he got the chance. Sakura sipped carefully at her drink, to cautious to drink much of it considering what she knew Naruto and Neji had possession of.

Sasuke however had no clue, and downed his smoothie in just a few minutes. As the others sipped their smoothies contentedly, Sasuke began to sweat.

"Damn…it's hot out here." He said, fanning himself.

"Not really." Neji said, glancing at him in mock puzzlement.

Beads of sweat formed on Sasuke's brow and he tried to control the sudden need arising within him. Naruto turned away to hide a smirk. And then Sasuke made the fatal mistake. He glanced over at Sakura.

His gaze traveled from her lips, perfectly plump cherry tinted lips wrapped around the straw of her drink and up to her jade eyes, wide and innocent, framed by long, thick eyelashes and outlined by smoky eyeliner. Then his eyes traveled lower, down to the plunging neckline of her cami-top, along the lace edge of the v-neck to the center, where her long silver necklace dangled suggestively. H

e watched as she reached up to tuck a strand of silky, cotton-candy pink hair behind her ear and she tugged at her dangling earring…the earring that was just barely brushing the ivory skin of the crook between her neck and shoulder. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, unable to contain his need any longer.

Her eyes connected with his and she knew…knew what he was feeling. Knew that it had finally taken effect. She shot him a sultry look and moved closer, so that her and Sasuke were on the same bench, at the same time reaching into her purse and noiselessly pulling out the handcuffs, flipping them open with a practiced ease.

That one look was all it took. Sasuke reached out his other hand and placed it on the back of her neck, pulling her in and capturing her lips in a long and needy kiss. His desperation was revealed as the hand he had used to capture her wrist dropped her wrist and began to roam her body, slowly and sensually moving from her shoulder to the side of her waist and lifting her shirt as his fingers inched upwards. She kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, her thought behind it being that as long as he was there, she might as well enjoy it…after he found out, he might not want to kiss her again.

As his fingertips grazed the edging of her cheetah-patterned bra she took action. She quickly pulled his hand down, away from her bra, and snapped one link of the handcuffs around his wrist, smoothly following through by clasping the other end of the handcuffs through the table they were sitting at.

Sakura moved away to survey her work. Sasuke was looking truly befuddled and still quite desperate, at this point he was even panting with desire while Neji, Naruto, and TenTen had finally burst out into peals of laughter at the predicament. Sakura reached into her purse again as Sasuke surveyed the other three suspiciously…you could almost hear the gears in his brain clicking as he pieced together the puzzle. She pulled out a bag that she had gotten from the chocolate shop nearby and pulled out a single chocolate covered strawberry.

"Sasuke…" she spoke in a low, husky voice, teeming with lust. He turned towards her and watched in ecstasy as she held the cherry up by the stem and dangled it over her mouth. Once she was sure that he was watching she stuck her tongue out guided the cherry past her full lips, swollen from kissing Sasuke, into her mouth. She bit the cherry off of the stem, sighing and closing her eyes in delight as the sweet maraschino cherry flavor exploded in her mouth. Lust overcame Sasuke entirely watching her as she opened her eyes and shot him a suggestive look.

He reached out to her, to pull her body against his, to kiss her, to touch her, to do anything he could to have her body in his possession…and that was when the truth finally dawned on him. As he reached out…a strong, truly ingenious metal invention held him hostage…to a table…and Sakura had slid just out of reach.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and forced himself to look away from Sakura. He turned towards Neji and Naruto.

"…You…bitches…" he managed to breathe out between his panting. He looked at TenTen. "You…in on this…too?" he asked.

"It was too late to stop them once I found out." TenTen replied honestly.

"What…about…_you_?" he asked Sakura.

"I…I…well, you see, Naruto let it slip awhile ago and I had no way to stop him and I didn't want you taking advantage of me, but then again if it was with any other girl…I just couldn't stand it…so Neji made Naruto wait till you were with me and so I just figured it'd be safer to carry around my handcuffs for awhile…..so yeah…" Sakura finished guiltily.

Naruto and Neji tried not to smirk too smugly while TenTen grinned openly and Sakura looked away, avoiding Sasuke's desire-filled, striking obsidian eyes.

"So how… do you explain… the teasing?" he asked accusingly. "And do you have… any clue how…unbelievably sexy you look...when you're guilty?" he panted out.

Sakura blushed. "I just felt like having a little fun while I had the chance…" she said, looking at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Shit." Sasuke breathed trying to compose himself and failing miserably, collapsing and resting his forehead on the table. "Do you at least… have the keys… to these handcuffs?" he asked, looking up at her desperately.

"Um…." Sakura began, biting her lip.

Sasuke glared up at her darkly and then she broke out in a grin.

"Of course," she said smiling. He sighed in relief.

"And when are you planning on setting me free?" he asked dejectedly in sharp contrast to the look of pure hunger on his face as his eyes roamed her curves.

She couldn't help it, his look sent a shiver down her spine and she glanced towards TenTen in desperation. TenTen smothered a smirk with her hand and then shrugged, mouthing the words '_let him go_'.

Sakura rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and pulled the key out of her front pocket, releasing the handcuffs from the table. You see, these handcuffs were unique. They had to be unlocked separately, one latch at a time.

As she was rattling the key in the lock, TenTen stealthily moved behind her and winked over her shoulder at Sasuke, who looked at her blankly, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

The latch of the handcuffs popped open with an audible _click_ and Sakura unhooked that side from the table, holding the key loosely in her hand.

In one swift move TenTen grabbed the key from Sakura's hand and Sasuke used his free hand to latch the handcuffs over Sakura's thin wrist.

Sakura's mouth gaped open as she stared down at her wrist in awe. She was now handcuffed to Uchiha Sasuke. Without a key. Oh, would there be hell to pay.

Her perfect, petal shaped lips clamped together dourly as she looked up into Sasuke's face to see him smirking triumphantly. _What. The. Hell?_

-LustfulWishes-

**A/****N:** And that's the end for now. I'm writing more as soon as I post this. So…how did I do? I feel so… _dirty_ . My mom is coming home soon so it actually may be awhile before I finish the next chapter. R & R please!


	2. Let The World Slip Away

**Title:** Sadistic Joys

**Summary: **Five teens. Add in a pair of handcuffs, a stolen key, a little aphrodisiac, a sadistic plan…and you get one hell of an adventure. [AU [SasuSaku [NejiTen minor [OOC [rated M for suggestive comments, language and implied drug usage

**A/N:** Kisa-chantheotaku is mah bestest!!! If it weren't for her, this wouldn't be here. She's TenTen by the way…And thank you Sumikoa… first reviewer and best story-stalker ever..you're so kind! And they left Juice It Up already…they are sitting outside.

**Disclaimer:** I own half the plot. None of the characters.

-Bliss-

Flashback:

_In one swift move TenTen grabbed the key from Sakura's hand and Sasuke used his free hand to latch the handcuffs over Sakura's thin wrist._

_Sakura's mouth gaped open as she stared down at her wrist in awe. She was now handcuffed to __Uchiha__ Sasuke. __Without a key.__ Oh, would there be hell to pay._

_Her perfect, petal shaped lips clamped together dourly as she looked up into __Sasuke's__ face to see him smirking triumphantly. _What. The. Hell?

End flashback.

Sakura whipped her head around to shoot TenTen a look of complete outrage. TenTen calmly walked over and stood behind Neji.

"Give…me…the key." Sakura said slowly. TenTen grinned.

"Now." Sakura's voice held a dangerous edge. TenTen slipped the key into her bra.

"Come and get it." She said with a laugh.

"TenTen Jacquelyn Tamura…I am _not_ afraid to go down there!" Sakura spoke defiantly.

The guys' eyes widened significantly and they all looked at Sakura.

"What?! We're practically sisters…who cares?" She defended herself.

TenTen slid the key out of her bra and slipped it between her skin and the elastic band of her candy-striped panties.

"How 'bout now Sakura Keiromi Haruno?" TenTen said with a smirk.

"Now I wouldn't mind seeing her go after _that_." Naruto said with a wide Cheshire grin as Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"She better not." Neji said protectively, slipping his arms around TenTen's waist and pulling her to him, hip-to-hip. TenTen smiled and bit her lip, blushing slightly.

"You bitch…" Sakura said in awe. "What a dirty trick."

There were a few moments silence and then Sakura slowly turned back to Sasuke.

"Wait a minute…" She spoke suspiciously. "Why aren't you all…umm…"

A blush crawled along her cheeks…she truly was quite innocent at times. Sasuke grinned sadistically.

"Why aren't I all what? Horny?" He asked slyly.

"Um…yeah." Sakura said confused.

"It was all a set-up." Sasuke said triumphantly. "They didn't actually slip anything into my drink. I was faking it…it was all a part of _this_ plan." He gestured to their linked wrists.

Sakura blanched in complete shock.

"B-but you…you…the sweating…and the lusting eyes…and-and the kiss…" She trailed off, brow knitting as the puzzle fell together in her mind.

Sasuke took a step closer to her, lacing their fingers together and bowing his head slightly to whisper huskily into her ear. "I don't need to have aphrodisiac in my body to lust after you…Sakura Keiromi Haruno."

She inclined her head to look up into his eyes, her own expression unreadable.

"Sakura…I love you." Sasuke said, his lips just a breath away from her own.

She almost did it. She almost said she loved him too. Because she did…she truly did. But…didn't he say just moments ago that he was only _lusting_after her? She took a step back, looking down at her feet, as she felt a hurt twinge strike her heart.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, tipping her chin up with his free hand and searching her emerald eyes with his obsidian.

"Love…or _lust_?" She asked, her voice laced with pain and tinged with disgust.

"Love I think…" He said thoughtfully. "Because I have felt lust before…and it felt nothing like this."

"But…you just said…" She started accusingly, eyes brimming with tears that she refused to let fall. Haruno Sakura did _not_ cry.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said with a smile. "Yes, I do lust after you…I'll admit it. But it's more than that…it's so much more. I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love your fighting spirit…the way you refuse to back down from a challenge…I love how you're always there for me, how I can trust you…I love how you are a complete and total dork and still totally and amazingly confident. I love everything about you, Sakura. You're amazing."

Sakura's eyes widened and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked with a true note of worry in his voice. He knew that she never cried.

"I love you too Sasuke…" she said, a smile breaking out across her face. "I love you so much."

Sasuke smiled softly and wiped the tear off of her cheek with his thumb.

Their eyes locked and then the world disappeared as their lips connected, eyes drifting shut in bliss. This kiss was different, so much different from the earlier kiss of lust. His lips were gentle on hers, their kisses soft and slow and sweet. Sasuke's free hand slipped behind her neck, tenderly deepening the kiss. Sakura slipped her arms around his neck, her right wrist dragging his left with it. He covered her hand around his neck with his hand as they slowly broke the kiss, their lips lingering for a moment, not wanting to let go…but their brain overruled with the need of oxygen.

He held her close to him, warmly pressing his soft lips to her forehead. They held each other as desperately if they were holding onto life itself, neither willing to let go and allow the world slip back into place around them. For the moment, they were both truly happy, having found a peaceful bliss in each others arms.

-Bliss-

**A/N: **Okay…and so it is done. Wow. A whole fanfic…..finished for once. Thank you for reading. I had to get this off my chest. If you actually read these author notes, please write 'sinful' in your review, mmk? Thanks!


End file.
